hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
Etihad Airways (Hitman)
''Etihad Airways ''is the largest airline in America, and in the world in terms of many categories, including the amount of passengers carried with 893 million, the number of aircraft in it's fleet with 1,815, and the number of countries served with all 194 countries being served by Etihad. However, due to tensions between the United States and Iran, Etihad suspended all operations to and from Tehran, Iran until January 1, 2020, limiting Etihad's service to 193 countries. Founded on July 9, 1906 as Etihad Airways International, the company became the biggest airline in the world in 1910. Due to both World Wars, the company was on the brink of collapse, before American-British businessman Bomi Bulsara bought the company in 1948. Etihad Airways once again became a powerhouse in the aviation industry with the massive addition of Boeing 707's, Boeing 737's, and Boeing 747's. The company became the biggest airline with the world, and Bomi Bulsara began a string of cargo operations. In 1990, Bulsara handed the business down to his 21 year-old grandson, Curtis Atwood as his health was declining and so was his son's. Implementing hundreds of Boeing 717's, 757's, 767's, and 777's. In 2012, Atwood passed Eithad Airways down to his son as he wanted to explore more business ventures. In the early morning hours of June 16, 2019, Eithad Airways completed a record deal of 1,000 aircraft from both Boeing and Airbus worth a staggering $323.725 billion (2019 USD). Etihad Airways has several records, including the amount of annual revenue generated with $3.9 trillion, the fleet size of 1,815, the number of destinations with 649, the number of countries served with all 194, but only 193 are nonstop until January 1, 2020[1], the number of daily departures with 27,924, the number of passengers carried with 893 million, the number of scheduled passenger kilometers flown with 1,835,091, the number of routes flown with 3,982, and the largest brand value at $10 trillion (2019 USD). In addition, Etihad runs a cargo network and subsidiary that flies routed throughout North and South America. Both of these groups, which are named Etihad Airways Cargo and Etihad Express, both have the largest fleet size for a cargo airline and a subsidiary airline respectively. On September 20, 2019, Etihad CEO Kevin Atwood agreed to buy 10 airlines and their groups. These include: American Airlines, United Airlines, British Airways, Lufthansa, Frontier Airlines, JetBlue Airways, Allegiant Air, Spirit Airlines, and Sun Country Airlines and their subsidiaries. The deal is worth at least $500 billion. Due to Lufthansa and British Airways both being European airlines, head bases won't be at Los Angeles International Airport, but at Frankfurt Airport and London Heathrow Airport, respectively. However, LAX will be added as a hub. Destinations Main Article: List of Etihad Airways Destinations Codeshare agreements Etihad Airways Airways codeshares with the following airlines: * Aeroflot * Aerolíneas Argentinas * Aeroméxico * Air Europa * Air France * Alitalia * China Airlines * China Eastern Airlines * China Southern Airlines * Czech Airlines * Delta Airlines * Emirates * Garuda Indonesia * Kenya Airways * KLM * Korean Air * Middle East Airlines * Saudia * TAROM * Vietnam Airlines * XiamenAir Fleet Main Article: Etihad Airways Fleet As of September 10, 2019, Etihad has a total fleet of 1,815 aircraft, consisting of only of Boeing aircraft and Airbus aircraft. Etihad is the world's largest operator of the Airbus A380, the Boeing 777-300ER, and the Boeing 787-8, the Boeing 787-9, and the Boeing 787-10. In addition, Etihad Airways is the future largest operator of the Airbus A220, Airbus A330-300, Airbus A330neo, the Airbus A350, the Boeing 737 MAX, the Boeing 747-8I, the Boeing 767-300ER, the Boeing 777-200ER, the Boeing 777-200LR, and the Boeing 777X . If Boeing begins development of the 797, Etihad has expressed interest to replace it's aging 757 aircraft. In addition, Etihad runs a cargo network and subsidiary that flies routed throughout North and South America. Both of these groups, which are named Etihad Airways Cargo and Etihad Express, both have the largest fleet size for a cargo airline and a subsidiary airline respectively. Accidents and Incidents Gallery Etihad Airways Destination - China.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Africa.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Alabama.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Alaska.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Arizona.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Arkansas.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - California.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Colorado.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Connecticut.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Delaware.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - District of Columbia.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Florida.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Georgia.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Hawaii.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Idaho.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Illinois.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Indiana.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Iowa.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Kansas.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Kentucky.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Louisiana (1).gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Maine.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Maryland.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Massachusetts.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Mexico.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Michigan.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Minnesota (1).gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Mississippi.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Missouri (1).gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Montana.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Nebraska.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Nevada.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - New Hampshire.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - New Jersey.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - New Mexico.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - New York.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - North Carolina.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - North Dakota.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Ohio.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Oklahoma.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Oregon.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Pennsylvania.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Rhode Island.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - South Carolina.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - South Dakota.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Tennessee.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Texas.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Utah.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Vermont.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Virginia.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Washington.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - West Virginia.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Wisconsin.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Wyoming.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Caribbean.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Central America.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Central Asia.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Eastern Europe.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Middle East.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Northern Europe.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Oceania.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - South America.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - South Asia and Northeastern Asia.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Southeast Asia.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - United States.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Western Europe.gif Map of Etihad Airways Hubs.gif Map of Etihad Airways Focus Cities.gif References 1 All flight to and from Iran are currently suspended until January 1, 2020.Category:Airline Category:Airplanes